12 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mila - Ostatnie kłamstwo Dżohy, odc. 4 (Le dernier monsonge de Djoha); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka, odc. 13; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Straszna Opiekunka, odc. 10 (Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Tupi i Binu - Tupi - Chlup!, odc. 10 (Soapy Toopy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Fantaghiro - Księga Tysiąca Zaklęć odc.19 (The Book of The Thousand Spells) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 Polowanie na kapelusz - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Albert Einstein. E = m c2 (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Alberrt Einstein E = m c2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1811 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1936; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 4 (Worst Week, ep. 3); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Pietrkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 6 (ep. 8, Julia Bulette Story); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4643 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4858); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 4644 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4859); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik 17:35 Klan - odc. 1812 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1937; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Prezent dla babci, odc. 15 (A present for Nana) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Noc grozy (Night of Terror) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:William Tennen, Beata Pacak; wyk.:Mitzi Kapture, Rick Roberts, Nick Mancusso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Fuga, odc. 6 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kino nocnych marków - Turecki gambit - cz. 3 (Tureckij gambit 3); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Turecki gambit - cz. 4 (Tureckij gambit 4); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kojak seria 4 - Skazani na klęskę (Kojak IV, ep. 16, The Condemned); serial kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Wybór; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 6/72 Rodzinny mecz (Harry And The Hendersons ep The father - Son Game); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 26/48 Wakacje z niespodzianką (Santa Apprentice ep. Santa Playa Club); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 197 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 28/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Świat według Bindi - odc. 2 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (2)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 180 Reguły gry (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (The rules of engagement)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter (239); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 713; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 22/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Paszporty Polityki (2010); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 370 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 714; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 469; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:10 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:17 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Bunt Janion; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Agnieszka Arnold; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kocham kino na bis - Przesłuchanie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (66) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (125, 126) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (148, 149) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (23) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1386) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (290) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (67) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1025) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Roswell (5) - serial SF 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (24) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (127, 128) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1026) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1387) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Głębia oceanu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 22.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (107, 108) - serial kryminalny 00.20 Kłamstwa, które mówiła mi matka - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2005 02.10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (6) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1216) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk 6 (2) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (7) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1217) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Bez śladu (5) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Teraz albo nigdy! 4 (43) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 7, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 26, Meksyk 2004 7:50 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:50 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 151, Meksyk 2008 9:50 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 25, Meksyk 2009 10:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 27, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 7, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 26, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 152, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Geneza - odc. 10, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Geneza - odc. 11, Hiszpania 2006 23:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 00:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Oddział specjalny: Wyspa śmierci - film przygodowy, USA 2001 2:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Takie małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - MRÓWKA WYCHODZI ZA MĄŻ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Bonsai; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 2/I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rozmowy na temat... - Piotr Beczała - polski śpiewak operowy w czołówce światowej.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Militarne Darłowo odc.8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1416; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Impresje - Marc Chagall; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Major Żegota; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - ZUS, czyli kto Cię utrzyma na starość ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hokej na lodzie - Cracovia Kraków - GKS Tychy; STEREO 16:10 Saga rodów - Ród Łopieńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Highlands (42); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Takie małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - MRÓWKA WYCHODZI ZA MĄŻ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wielka Gra - odc. 668 (34); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Potęga funduszy - W dolinie pałaców; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1416; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 12 - Szturm na zameczek (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Paszporty Polityki (2010); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza -ZASKAKUJĄCE ZAKOŃCZENIA ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Studio Polonia - "Dom nad rozlewiskiem" - (M. Braunek+J. Brodzik + O. Frycz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - ZUS, czyli kto Cię utrzyma na starość?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Highlands (42); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Szpital w Rabce Zdroju; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1416; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Impresje - Marc Chagall; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 12 - Szturm na zameczek (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Cyrk ze złamanym sercem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - ZUS, czyli kto Cię utrzyma na starość ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:24 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Śniadanie z "Panoramą" 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 Tedë jo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Bez komentarza 18:15 Bez cięcia 18:40 Na Kociewiu 18:50 Reportaż 19:00 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:15 Studio Lotto 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Na przemiał - cz. 2 (Recycle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 01:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 02:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:54 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:07 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:29 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 04:14 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2010 roku